Les Vestiges du Passé
by Froshe
Summary: Lors d'un accident de Potion, Draco, Severus Snape et Harry sont envoyé en 1975. 1975, année où tout a changé. Essayeront-ils de changer le futur ? Arriveront-ils à garder secret leur identité ? Et si sentiments et amour s'en mêle, ils ne vont plus s'en sortir...
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Voici ma première fic' sur Harry Potter, essayez d'être indulgents :P Je recherche, je sais plus le mot exact, une personne pour relire mon chap' avant de publier :P J'espère que quelqu'un se proposera :3 En tout cas n'oubliez pas de Cliquer sur le petit bouton Review en bas, ça me fait hyper plaisir et puis ça me motives :3

* * *

La salle était baignée dans un silence complet. On aurait pu entendre voler les mouches si une certaine personne ne tremblait pas de tout son être. Plus de rage que de peur, en fait. Les élèves se tournèrent avec un accord commun vers deux têtes brunes et blondes qui pinçaient les lèvres en un mélange de peur et de rire. Le premier se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux en faisant courir sa main sur la table. Le second déglutit bruyamment et s'efforça de redresser son regard vers la personne furieuse qui leur faisait face.

\- POTTER ! MALFOY ! RETENUE 18H DEMAIN DANS MON BUREAU!

Le Professeur Snape hurla de toutes ses forces et secoua la tête d'un air plus agacé que furieux bien que sa colère ne soit pas retombée. Il marmonna que c'était bien la première fois qu'il allait devoir punir un Slytherin de toute sa carrière et leva les yeux au ciel. Son filleul l'avait bien mérité. Il se sécha d'un coup de baguette et nettoya d'un vague geste de la main la flaque d'eau par terre. C'était inimaginable Malfoy et Potter s'entendre pour un mauvais coup. Sur_ lui_ en plus ! Mais rien n'était impossible comme venait de le prouver le seau d'eau qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

\- Et ensuite, on dit qu'il ne favorise pas sa maison, chuchota Ron à Harry, qui avait tout entendu sur le grommellement du Professeur de Potion.

\- Weasley ! Vous voulez les rejoindre ?!

\- En plus il entend tout…grimaça Harry en faisant un sourire d'excuse à son camarade.

Une goutte qui s'était accrochée aux cheveux de Snape, glissa le long de son visage et celui-ci poussa un long soupir exaspéré qui fit sourire le blond Slytherin, se mordre l'intérieur de la joue puis éclater franchement de rire devant le regard furieux que lui lançait son parrain. Il n'avait pas réussi à se retenir, c'était tellement risible !

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son camarade de sang pur qui continuait de s'esclaffer malgré l'approche imminente de Danger venant de la part du Professeur de Potion qui avançait à pas lent vers la table de Draco. Ses mains s'agrippèrent sur la table du blond qui ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter et l'homme se pencha vers son filleul et lui fit un sourire sadique avant se redresser et de hurler :

\- MALFOY ! RETENUE CE SOIR ET TOUS LES AUTRES DE LA SEMAINE.

Il retourna à sa place en faisant de grandes enjambées tandis que Draco, stupéfait, ouvrait et fermait la bouche tel un poisson rouge. Blaise à côté se retenait de rire tandis que le reste de la classe faisait pareil, excepté Pansy.

\- Il n'a pas le droit ! gémit Draco en s'enfouissant la tête dans les bras.

\- Bien fait pour lui, exulta Harry en se penchant vers Ron et en lui faisant le signe de la victoire avec sa main.

Snape se retourna et jeta un regard rempli de mépris sur la classe et fixa Harry qui n'écoutait pas, trop occupé avec sa victoire personnelle sur Draco.

\- Potter ?

Le survivant se redressa, hagard, et leva de grands yeux innocents vers le Professeur, qui s'en fichait totalement de ses tentatives ratées d'avoir l'air d'écouter.

\- Vous pouvez répéter ce que je viens de dire ? ordonna sèchement Severus Snape.

\- Euuuuuh… Les potions sont un art subtil et rigoureux que vous misérables cornichons ne parviendront jamais à maîtriser ? Excepté certains privilégiés…récita mécaniquement Harry avant de porter la main à la bouche, terrifié par tant d'insolence.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas un de ces privilégiés, Potter. Retenue ce soir avec Mr. Malfoy, répliqua immédiatement le Professeur de Potion.

\- C'est injuste ! ne manqua pas de rétorquer Harry dans sa barbe. Il n'était pas fou au point de s'en prendre à un Snape énervé.

\- Injuste de quoi Mr Potter ? Vous n'écoutez pas, vous êtes collé. Point. Siffla l'ancien Mangemort en plissant ses yeux. Si les yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, Harry était sûr qu' il serait mort depuis longtemps à ce rythme…

Il se retourna vers le tableau en écrivant les devoirs pour la prochaine fois avant de pivoter sur ses talons et de fixer Harry.

\- J'oubliais. 50 point de moins pour Griffindor pour votre insolence, Potter.

Harry déglutit en ravalant les propos insultants qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue et baissa les yeux, furieux. Il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de pouvoir lui permettre d'enlever encore plus de point à sa maison. La quasi-totalité des points de Griffindor disparus étaient la faute de Harry et de Snape depuis son arrivée dans l'école en Première année. Il ne put se retenir de bougonner en finissant sa potion et lorsque la cloche sonna, il s'avança en trainant des pieds vers le bureau du Professeur. Il savait comment ça allait se passer et n'était pas ravi de devoir le faire. Il se convainquit de le faire le plus rapidement possible et fonça plus que ne marcha vers le bureau de Snape lorsqu'il lui tendit sa fiole. Les autres élèves étaient déjà partis et il ne restait qu'eux deux dans la salle de cours. Il déposa son échantillon sur le bureau de l'ex Mangemort et s'empressa de rejoindre la sortie. Il s'immobilisa cependant sur le pas de la porte lorsque la voix sifflante et méprisante du Professeur l'interpella.

\- On sait tous ce que ça va donner n'est-ce pas Potter ? Un T, pour changer. Vous êtes comme votre père, arrogant et désespéramment nul en ce qui concerne les matières qui font appel à votre cellule grise persifla Snape.

Harry fit appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas l'injurier et se retourna un sourire aux lèvre.

\- Vous en savez quelque chose sur mon père. N'est-ce _pas_ ?

\- 20 points en moins pour Griffindor.

Harry venait de perdre des points pour sa maison, _encore_, mais au moins le sourire méprisant sur les lèvres de _Servilus _s'était effacé. Il partit sans se retourner et c'est la rage au cœur qu'il rejoignit Hermione et Ron dans la Grande Salle.

\- Je le déteste, s'emporta Harry en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Ron pour toute réponse jeta un regard mi amusé mi énervé à Hermione et s'empara de ses couverts. _Il avait une faim de loup !_

**_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ DB/HB/SB/ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_**

Harry leva les yeux de son chaudron et croisa le regard de Draco. Il lui fit une grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçue à Snape, bien que celui-ci, lassé de la guéguerre entre Potter et son filleul, ne fit aucun commentaire. Le blond Slytherin répliqua en lui tirant la langue et Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient puérils par moment…

La brosse en métal raclait les chaudrons en faisant un vacarme épouvantable mais le Professeur s'était habitué et ce n'était plus qu'un simple bruit de fond pour lui. Il barra la totalité du texte écrit sur parchemin qu'il avait devant les yeux et gribouilla quelques remarques bien placées. C'était un ramassis de débilité qu'il avait devant lui. Un Hufflepuff. Ils n'étaient pas répartis là-bas par hasard, remarqua Snape avec un mépris total.

Loyaux mais pas intelligents pour deux sous. Il fixa Draco qui s'amusait à récurer son chaudron en rythme musical et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

Les Slytherin n'étaient pas mieux…

Tous ces élèves n'avaient pas un gramme de cervelle. Excepté peut-être la Miss Je sais tout, bien qu'il aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue et endoloriser par le Seigneur des Ténèbres que de l'avouer. Zabini aussi n'était pas mal. Quant à Draco…Quand il n'agissait pas comme un stupide moldu de 3 ans, il était intelligent. Il baissa les yeux une demi-seconde ce qui permit à Potter et à Draco de s'envoyer divers ingrédients de ménage qui trainaient par-là dans la tête.

Le Professeur se leva en leur hurlant d'arrêter.

\- POTTER ! MALFOY ! Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir la paix 5 minutes ?! 50 points en moins pour Slytherin et Griffindor !

Il remarqua tout juste après qu'il venait de retirer des points à sa propre maison lorsqu'il vit Draco le fixer avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Il se remit à griffonner des annotations sur les devoirs qu'il devait corriger et oublia les deux élèves en retenues. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'un des élèves de premières années lui expliquait qu'un Bezoard était le fruit du cocotier et servait à l'alimentation des chèvres. Il barra la phrase d'un coup vif et posa sa tête dans sa main, exaspéré. Un fruit ?! Où était la ressemblance avec un fruit ? Il marqua patiemment la définition correcte à côté et laissa tomber le parchemin sur une pile, visiblement déjà corrigée. Il voulait des vacances…

Il n'en pouvait plus de ces cornichons qui lui servaient d'élèves. Heureusement Noel approchait à grand pas et bien qu'il détestât ces fêtes ridicules, il n'avait jamais été plus heureux de savoir que cette date serait bientôt à l'ordre du jour. Il ferma les yeux et s'adossa dans son fauteuil puis se redressa brusquement en sentant une odeur âcre et amère lui parvenir aux narines.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Il jeta un regard sur Potter et Draco qui nettoyaient tranquillement leurs chaudrons, visiblement pas à l'origine de ça. C'est alors qu'il baissa les yeux.

Il poussa un profond soupir de fureur qui fit trembler Draco et Harry et se leva lentement. Il n'allait pas s'énerver, non, il n'allait pas s'énerver…Il n'allait pas…

\- VOUS DEUX ! QUI A RENVERSE CETTE FIOLE ?!

Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à crier sur ces deux élèves.

Draco prit la parole de sa voix trainante.

\- C'est assurément Potter. Je n'aurais jamais touché à vos affaires…

\- Menteur ! se défendit Harry. Je n'y ai pas posé les mains une seule seconde.

\- Alors qui a fait ça ? Un fantôme peut-être ? Riposta Snape avec rage.

\- Celui des parents de Potter, sûrement, se moqua le blond.

Harry s'empêcha de lui hurler de ne pas s'en prendre à ses parents et se tourna vers le Professeur de Potion et saisit son courage à deux mains.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas si importa…

La salle se mit à trembler et à vibrer, et un trou se forma dans le sol.

\- Pas si important ? cria l'ancien Mangemort. Voyez ce qu'il se passe ! SORTEZ TOUS LES DEUX IMMEDIATEMENT ! Je m'occupe de ça.

Les deux garçons coururent vers la porte mais n'eurent pas le temps de l'atteindre car le trou s'était agrandi et quand ils se retournèrent Snape manquait de tomber dedans. Ils se regardèrent et d'un accord commun, malgré la très MAUVAISE envie de Harry, ils partirent lui porter secours. Ils s'écartèrent juste à temps car le gouffre s'élargissait à chaque seconde.

\- Mais PARTEZ !

\- On ne va pas vous laisser là ! protesta l'Elu tandis que Draco malgré sa lâcheté légendaire de Slytherin acquiesçait à grands hochement de tête.

\- Faîtes ce que je vous dis, pour une fois, Potter ! s'emporta le Professeur.

Il avait beau leur hurler dessus, il était inquiet car il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ses élèves malgré sa haine évidente pour Harry.

Le Survivant eut tout juste le temps de lui jeter un Trop tard dans la figure avant de chuter dans le gouffre.

\- Potter ! cria Draco en attrapant sa main juste au dernier moment.

\- Tu m'as rattrapé ?

Harry fixait Draco avec de grands yeux étonnés tandis que Draco marmonnait d'une voix gênée que ce n'était qu'un réflexe.

L'ancien Mangemort les hissa tous les deux sur la plateforme qui restait de sol et poussa derrière lui. Harry laissa échapper un cri très peu viril en voyant qu'il ne leur restait que deux ou trois mètres de sol, le reste s'étant écroulé dans le trou noir.

Une magie obscure bourdonnait dans la pièce et s'évaporait du gouffre ce qui ne fit que renforcer Snape dans ses inquiétudes tout à fait justifiées.

\- Bon, on va essayer de…

Le Professeur ne put jamais finir sa phrase car ils furent tous les trois précipités dans le gouffre. Il se sentit projeté dans les airs, tel une marionnette dont les fils étaient cassés et chuter, chuter, chuter jusqu'à ce qu'il perde tout notion du temps et sombre dans l'inconscience.

_Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir comme ça ! Ici ! Surtout Harry…Il devait tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres_, ce fut la dernière pensée qui fusa dans l'esprit de Severus Snape.

* * *

Alors ? Pas trop nul ? :3

Commentez Please :3


	2. Chapter 2

wow ! Merci pour toutes ces review 3

Cherche toujours une beta ( Merci pour m'avoir dit le mot exact héhé...:D)

C'est bien un Severus/Harry mentor Guest :P

Voilàà la suite :3

Oubliez pas de reviewer :D

* * *

Il était allongé à même le sol, sentant sous son dos la dure caresse des pierres froides du cachot. Tout ses membres étaient ankylosés et il se sentait bien ici…Il avait envie de s'endormir, c'était froid, certes, mais tellement agréable…Il aurait pu rester là des heures durant sans aucun problème. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts, ni ses orteils d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais compris les morts par le froid, mais maintenant…Il saisissait l'envie de rester, de s'endormir si agréable. Il ne se rappelait plus ce qui s'était passé. Dormait-il ? Il tenta de se relever, en vain. Tant pis soupira-t-il mentalement, je n'ai pas envie de faire des efforts. Il plissa des yeux intérieurement. Il ne se rappelait plus ce qui s'était passé. Où est-ce qu'il était la dernière fois… Il fit un effort monstrueux pour se rappeler les évènements passés mais il n'y réussit pas. Peine perdue… Chaudrons. Cachot. Seau. Ces trois mots lui venait à la tête sans cesse mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Une suite de phrases incompréhensibles et un résumé plutôt flou de ce qui s'était passé surgit dans sa mémoire. 1 avril…

\- _Hé Blaise ! J'ai eu une idée ! Et si on faisait une sorte de farce pour chacun des profs ? L'autre brun a accepté de m'aider pour mon parrain, ça va être drôle !_

\- _Potter. Je propose qu'on fasse une trêve momentanée._

_Le Seau vacilla sur le haut de la porte, frémit, glissa et tomba avec un bruit mat sur les cheveux noirs du Professeur de Potion._

\- _MALFOY ! POTTER ! RETENUE CE SOIR 18H DANS MON BUREAU._

_Eclats de rires. Grimaçe…Echanges d'objets volants à travers la pièce. Fiole qui se brise. Gouffre. Tête qui se heurte contre les dalles de pierre. Chute._

_Trou noir._

Il se rappelait maintenant. Ils étaient tous les trois tombés dans ce gouffre surgi de nulle part. Il se redressa rapidement. Non,non , il ne comptait pas s'endormir bêtement ici pour ne plus se réveiller. Surtout s'il avait des blessures.

Il vacilla sur ses jambes en se remettant debout et éprouva une vive douleur au crâne. Il passa sa main derrière sa têtr et la ramena couverte d'un liquide chaud à l'odeur métallique. Du sang. Super.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et aperçut Potter et Snape toujours inconscients. Il détacha son regard de leurs corps inanimés et balaya la pièce d'un regard méfiant. Bon. Ils étaient toujours dans les cachots mais à moins que le sort n'ait changé toute la décoration, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. La pièce semblait moins hostile, plus douce, plus calme et était aménagée avec quelques fleurs, - chose que son parain n'aurait jamais acheté ni même posé dans un endroit visible, et des photos de jeunes gens souriants y étaient entreposés. On aurait dit la salle de Slughorn, ricana le jeune blond intérieurement.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout mais il devait réveiller les deux autres. Peut-être pourraient-ils l'aider sur ce qui s'était passé.

Il avança prudemment vers l'ancien Mangemort, - c'était un Slytherin après tout pas un Griffindor- et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme. Il le secoua de toute ses forces mais son parrain ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Jouant le tout pour le tout, il donna un petit coup de baguette et prononça en murmurant : Aguamenti.

Il s'empressa de reculer lorsque le jet d'eau trempa entièrement Snape et sursauta lorsque celui-ci se redressa brusquement.

Aie…Il était bon pour St-Mangouste en voyant le regard noir que lui jetait son Professeur.

…..

Il se réveilla soudainement en sentant- encore- un liquide l'inonder. Ce n'était pas possible, on semblait vouloir le tremper aujourd'hui ! Il jeta un regard noir à son filleul en s'apercevant que c'était lui qui l'avait mouillé et se releva rapidement en se séchant d'un brusque mouvement de baguette.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en observant la décoration autour de lui et les referma illico. Ils étaient dans un souvenir ?! Il se rappelait parfaitement de sa septième année en 1975, lorsque tout avait basculé… Sa pensine avait du se casser et ils avaient plongés dedans…Ce n'était pas croyable ! De tous les souvenirs, il fallait choisir celui-là !

\- Vous…Si on en est là c'est de votre faute ! tonna le Professeur, furieux.

\- Alors…Vous savez ce qui se passe ? On est où ? s'empressa de demander Draco, pas impressionné pour deux gallions.

\- Je m'en moque ! Ce n'est pas important ! JE NE SAIS PAS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ON VA RESTER ICI ET CEST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! continua de hurler Snape, en ignorant royalement les questions de son filleul.

\- Mais répondez-moi ! Je n'y peux rien si on est coincé ici ! C'est pas la mer à boire ! se défendit le blond, qui avait l'habitude des colères de son parrain.

\- 50 POINTS DE MOINS POUR SL…commença l'ancien Mangemort avant de s'arrêter. Il fusilla son filleul du regard et se tourna vers Potter. Réveille-le ordonna-t-il à Draco avant d'inspecter les lieux.

\- Et je fais comment moi ? riposta Malfoy.

\- Tu te débrouilles ! Gifle-le, je n'en ai rien à faire ! cingla l'autre en se tournant vers les photos.

Tandis que le jeune Malfoy allait essayer de réveiller son ennemi juré en le secouant, Severus Snape posa les mains sur une photo. C'était si réel ! Il devait y avoir une potion qui s'était mélangé à la pensine, ce qui faisait qu'on pouvait toucher les objets. Oui. C'était sûrement ça. Il fixa avec haine une photo où son ennemi de toujours, ce _cher James Potter,_ agitait les doigts en saluant la caméra, les bras passés autour d'une jeune fille qui se débattait. Le Professeur eut un sourire, le seul depuis sa carrière, en reconnaissant Lily. Finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, ce souvenir. Il jeta un regard derrière lui pour vérifier que Draco ne le regardait pas, - celui-ci étant trop occupé à tapoter ou carrément frapper, l'épaule de Potter- et déchira la photo en deux, réduisant en miette le côté où se trouvait Potter. Il fourra l'autre moitié dans sa poche et sursauta violemment. Il ne sursautait PAS ! Il n'avait PAS à être surpris. Et pourtant…

Le bruit qui avait retentit le surprenant était le son mat d'une claque.

Draco leva des yeux exaspérés vers Snape et haussa les épaules. Lui-même lui avait permis de frapper Potter alors bon…

Celui-ci se releva en se frottant la joue, les yeux remplis de colère et fusilla Malfoy du regard. Il était évanoui, d'accord mais ça faisait mal, bon sang ! Il se releva en s'appuyant de toute ses forces sur le bras du blond pour l'embêter et le pinça discrètement. C'était puéril, certes mais une gifle quand même ! Enfin pas si discrétement car Snape s'écria d'un ton furieux.

\- RETENUE !

\- Pardon ? demanda une voix que tous connaissaient.

Comme au ralenti, trois paires d'oeils se retournèrent et fixèrent le nouvel arrivant. Harry le fixa, bouche bée tandis que Malfoy clignait furieusement des yeux. Le seul à être à peu près calme, était l'ancien Mangemort qui s'était attendu à le voir dans son souvenir. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le vieil homme s'adressait à eux et lui aussi en resta stupéfait.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ! Vous êtes jeune ! s'écria Harry.

\- Mais vous êtes m…Commença Draco avant de s'interrompre.

Dumbledore pencha sa tête sur le côté, une habitude prise avec son phénix, et les regarda d'un air méfiant.

\- Vous êtes ?

Les têtes éberluées de Harry et de Draco se tournèrent vers leur Professeur de Potion et le regardèrent stupéfaits.

Alors là, Draco n'avait rien mais alors rien compris.

Un truc clochait.

Il ne les reconnaissait pas ?! Lui ? Le Grand Draco Malfoy, et Potter ?! Le Survivant, l'élu, etc , etc.

\- Vous nous voyez ? Siffla Snape. Ça n'allait pas du tout là… Il pouvait toucher les objets…Se faire voir…

\- A moins que vous ne soyiez invisible pour tout autre que moi, oui je vous vois, plaisanta le Directeur, bien que sa baguette ne soit dans sa main, en position d'attaque.

\- Vous deux…Baissez vos baguettes, ordonna le Maître des Potions.

Les deux garçons obtempérèrent malgré leur mauvaise foi visible. Ce n'était pas le vrai Dumbledore devant eux…Peut-être du Polynectar ? Harry posa néanmoins une question au Directeur, voulant s'assurer de son identité.

\- Monsieur… ? hasarda à demander le Griffindor.

\- Oui jeune homme ? répondit immédiatement le vieil homme.

\- Est-ce que vous aimez les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochues ?

Harry posa la première question qui lui passa par la tête et sourit lorsque Draco afficha une expression qui semblait dire qu'Harry était bon pour St-Mangouste.

\- Je n'aime pas, non. Pourriez-vous décliner votre identité ? proposa Dumbledore, bien que ce soit plus un ordre qu'une demande.

Harry se retourna vers Snape qui semblait figé dans une attitude d'ébahissement total. Il faillit éclater de rire mais se reprit à temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

\- Au début…Je nous croyais dans un souvenir, commença le Professeur avant de se faire interrompre par Harry.

\- Au début ?

\- Recommencez et vous êtes collé pendant le mois qui vient avança sèchement le Maître des Potions avant de reprendre. Nous ne sommes pas dans un souvenir.

\- Où sommes nous alors ? s'enquit Draco.

L'ancien mangemort lui jeta un regard noir et reprit la parole d'une voix rauque.

\- Nous sommes dans le passé.

* * *

Hé oui ce Snape ne profite pas de la vie :P( En même temps pas grand chose à profiter hein x'D)

Review ? *yeuxlarmoyant*

Z'alors? :P¨Hé beh c'est l'amour fou entre Draco&amp; Harry x'D


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour ces reviews et ces follows ! :D

Cherche toujours une beta :P

J'espère que ça vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

* * *

POV H.

\- Pourriez-vous tout m'expliquer depuis le commencement ? Votre identité…D'où vous venez…

Les yeux baissés et faisant les cents pas dans son bureau nerveux, Albus Dumbledore bombardait les nouveaux arrivants de questions. Ce n'était pas un acte désintéressé, malgré sa grande affection pour le Directeur, Harry savait l'esprit de celui-ci très compliqué, manipulateur et retors. Ce n'était pour rien qu'il avait été ami avec Grindelwald. Et bien plus encore…Susurra la voix ô combien détestable de Rita Skeeter. Harry refusait de croire que Dumbledore ait eu une relation avec Grindelwald ! Une amitié passe encore…mais ça. C'était quand même le mage noir juste derrière Voldemort, Grindelwald.

Il vit Snape haussa un sourcil, et se tourner vers lui et Draco. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et Harry eut la désagréable impression qu'ils échangeaient une information qu'il ne savait pas. C'était très déplaisant. Il sursauta dans son fauteuil lorsqu'une présence vint effleurer son esprit et darda un regard noir sur le Directeur, au plus grand étonnement de Draco. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce Dumbledore-là, si indiscret. Il venait de sentir la légilimencie du vieil homme contre son esprit et l'avait repoussé. Le Directeur n'avait pas trop insisté mais Harry l'avait bien remarqué.

\- Ne recommencez pas ordonna Harry, s'étonnant lui-même de donner un ordre au Professeur.

Dumbledore afficha un petit sourire contrit, n'ayant pas l'air de regretter son geste et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Snape. Celui-ci soutint son regard et Harry avait l'impression qu'aucun des deux ne céderaient jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme baisse les yeux.

\- Je suis un Occlumens, siffla le Maître des Potions. Je ne suis pas le plus qualifié dans ce domaine mais j'ai des notions plus qu'expertes. N'essayez même pas.

\- Vous devez avouer que vous êtes troublants. Je ne sais même pas d'où vous venez. J'ai cru comprendre que vous venez d'une autre époque. Mais de quand ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Avez-vous un lien entre vous ?

\- Nous sommes…Commença Harry avant de se faire grossièrement interrompre par Snape.

\- Nous venons de quelques années dans le futur, c'est suffisant. Quant à ces enfants…Ce sont les miens.

Harry tourna des yeux ébahis vers Draco, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur arrivée dans le bureau, et s'apprêta à protesta quand celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire avec les yeux. Draco se racla la gorge et s'approcha de Dumbledore.

\- C'est exact. C'est notre Père. Notre Mère est Narcissa M..Black.

Ce fut au tour du Professeur de Potion de manquer de s'étrangler et il fit semblant d'avoir avalé de travers. Dumbledore ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à fixer Draco.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez un air de ressemblance avec Narcissa. Mais qui êtes-vous Mr… ? Et vous jeune…débuta d'un air intrigué le Directeur.

\- Snape. L'interrompit d'un ton morne l'ancien Mangemort.

\- Vous et Miss Black ? C'est vrai que ça explique les cheveux noirs de ce jeune garçon et la peau pale et les cheveux blonds de celui-ci… Alors vous êtes Severus…Je n'y aurais jamais cru, je vous aurais plutôt pensé avec Miss Ev…

\- On ne peut jamais prédire ce qui va se passer, le coupa une nouvelle fois Snape.

\- C'est vrai…Commenta Draco d'un ton triste. Si j'avais su…

Il semblait parler plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose et le Directeur le regarda avec inquiétude. Harry s'empressa de le distraire pour laisser le temps au jeune Malfoy de s'en remettre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'aidait. Peut-être pour s'acquitter de sa dette quand celui-ci l'avait rattrapé.

\- Monsieur…Vous savez comment retourner dans notre présent ? L'implora Harry avec inquiétude.

Le Directeur le fixa de ses yeux bleus si particuliers et poussa un long soupir triste.

\- Je crains que non, Mr Snape.

Harry se demanda une minute pourquoi il parlait à son Professeur de Potion, et se rappela qu'il était censé être le fils de Snape. Quelle horreur !

\- Mais…Où on va aller alors ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? On n'a pas de logement…

\- Calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas catastrophique. Le temps que je trouve un moyen de rentrer, nous irons trouver un logement, intervint Snape, le teint blême. Il ne semblait avoir aucune idée de comment rentrer.

\- C'est Horrible ! s'exclama Draco en surprenant tout le monde. Il s'était fait plutôt discret depuis son arrivée ici, mais passer une durée indéterminée avec Potter ! C'était tout simplement impossible !

\- Je pense avoir une idée…proposa d'un air amusé le Directeur.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent en même temps vers lui, un visage rempli d'espoir et même Snape le regarda, intéressé.

\- Vous pouvez loger ici. Vous entrerez en Cinquième année.

Harry fixa Draco, stupéfait et afficha un sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était parfait ! Il pourrait en plus en savoir un peu davantage sur ses parents, et peut-être même…Si jamais…Etre leur ami…Il n'en doutait pas une seconde, Dumbledore le mettrait à Griffindor. Même Draco serait content ! Lui aussi connaîtrait ses parents à son âge, tout concordait ! Sirius, Lupin…Il fit une grimace mentale en pensant à Petigrew, ce sale traître, mais se ressaisit bien vite. Il allait voir ses parents ! Enfin ! Il se tourna vers Snape, ravi…Et s'arrêta. Et lui ? Il s'empressa de poser la question à Dumbledore.

\- Et…Sn..Père ? Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra se faire passer pour un élève, ironisa Harry, savourant sa vengeance sur le Maître des Potions.

Celui-ci sembla soudain émerger de ses pensées et acquiesça, tout en jetant un regard noir à Harry. Dumbledore éclata de rire, ce qui fit sursauter Draco qui avait un sourire béat collé aux lèvres et quand il s'arrêta, il prononça une phrase. Une phrase qui stupéfia tout le monde dans la pièce.

\- Un peu de Polynectar fera l'affaire. Assurez-vous, Severus, de toujours boire votre ration de Polynectar et nul n'y verra que du feu. J'ai des échantillons pour vous.

Snape agrandit ses yeux, complétement stupéfait. Alors là…Il allait revivre cette année…

….

* * *

Quelque moment plus tard, un Harry avec les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus, et un étirement de la colonne vertébrale, accompagné d'un garçon à l'apparence identique, excepté les traits du visage et d'un blond doré se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Snape avait protesté lorsqu'il avait su l'apparence qu'il allait prendre mais s'était résigné. Dumbledore leur avait expliqué qu'ils allaient devoir choisir une nouvelle identité. Draco et Harry avaient pu garder leurs prénoms mais Severus s'était changé en Siwan. Il avait à moitié hurlé lorsque le Directeur lui avait imposé ce prénom, venant d'un ancêtre des Black, mais dans sa position, il était pied et poing liés.

\- N'oubliez pas, leur rappela Snape maintenant Siwan, vous êtes des Black. Nous sommes cousins. Vous ne dîtes rien à personne. RIEN.

Il les toisa d'un air méprisant, ce qu'il arrivait étonnement à faire sur ce nouveau visage, et entra à la suite de Dumbledore dans la Grande salle, Draco et Harry sur ses talons.

\- Voici trois nouveaux élèves venant d'Amérique improvisa le Directeur. Ils vont être répartis en Cinquième année, j'espère que vous leur ferez un accueil chaleureux.

L'ensemble des élèves présents se tournèrent avec un accord commun vers les nouveaux arrivants et Harry se mit à chercher la présence de ses parents dans la foule des Griffindors. Là…Juste à côté d'un brun…Rémus ! Il vit le sourire affectueux de sa mère, et l'air intrigué de James Potter. Ils étaient si jeune…Si insouciants…Il eut un pincement au cœur en les voyant et détourna le regard. Il s'apprêta à parler à Draco quand il remarqua que celui-ci aussi avait le regard fixé sur un blond vaniteux et une jeune fille timide chez les Slytherin. Harry eut un frisson lorsqu'il reconnut la chevelure ébouriffée de Bellatrix. Elle n'avait pas encore une lueur sadique dans le regard mais semblait très intéressée par eux. Normal…Songea Harry. Ils étaient des Black. Enfin, prétendument.

Il vit à peine Dumbledore amener un tabouret, trop occupé à chercher de têtes familières dans le tas d'élèves et sursauta lorsque McGonagall apporta le Choixpeau et l'appela. Snape…Non Siwan, le tapa sur l'épaule et l'enjoignit à aller s'asseoir. Il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il allait rejoindre son père et sa mère. Il s'assit, anxieusement sur le tabouret, priant de toutes ses forces pour rejoindre sa famille chez les Griffindor.

_\- Oooh…Je vois…Voyage dans le temps c'est cela ? Hmm…Un Potter…_

Harry avait le regard fixé sur James Potter et l'ignora royalement. Il était tel que dans le souvenir de Snape…Les cheveux noirs dans le vent…Il comprenait que tout le monde lui soulignait sa ressemblance frappante avec lui bien que dans les yeux de son père brillait une assurance et une vanité que lui n'avait pas. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle.

_Griffindor…Je vous avais placé là-bas…Mmmh._

Génial ! C'était comme il avait deviné. Il irait donc rejoindre Sirius, Lily, Remus, James…C'était parfait.

_Oh non. Tu sais, Ravenclaw pour tes capacités intellectuelles en Defense contre les Forces du Mal…._continua le vieux Choixpeau.

Pas possible ! Il n'était pas intelligent ! Il serait vite dépassé ! Non, non, il était mieux à Griffindor ! C'était tout ce qui le caractérisait…

_Modestie attention…_se moqua le Choixpeau en examinant ses souvenirs. _Non, non…Slytherin…_

Me guiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la Grandeur…Je sais, je sais…ironisa Harry.

_Tu n'as pas tort…Griffindor…_réfléchit le Choixpeau.

Oh merci ! s'exclama Harry mentalement.

Il allait tout simplement rejoindre son père, S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait….

« - SLYTHERIN » annonça le Choixpeau d'une voix calme.

Des applaudissements de politesse retentirent dans la Grande Salle, interrompant le silence imposant. Harry ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles…Ce n'était pas possible. Non, non, non…Rejoindre les Mangemorts. Non, non, non…Il devait rêver….Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

Il reprit ses esprits lorsque Draco le poussa en avant en riant et avança tel un automate jusqu'à la table des Slytherin, s'y laissant tomber d'un air accablé. Non,non… NON !

…

* * *

Lorsqu'il entendit l'annonce du Choixpeau, Snape éclata de rire avant de se plaquer la main sur la bouche. C'était vraiment trop risible ! L'Elu, Le Survivant…L'Eternel ennemi des Slytherin, le Combattant le plus résistant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était juste… Il se tut mais ses yeux riaient pour lui lorsqu'il se tourna vers son filleul qui semblait s'être figé plus d'entendre son parrain rire que de savoir Potter dans sa maison. Il lui tapota doucement l'épaule, en haussant un sourcil et mumura que Potter allait devoir _malheureusement_ se sociabiliser avec les Slytherin. C'était un bon coup contre James Potter bien que celui-ci ne sache pas que son fils soit avec les serpents. Ah si il le savait…Il afficha une mine ravie et il ébaucha un sourire quand McGonagall lui annonça d'une voix morne que c'était son tour. Elle avait dû vouloir que Potter rejoigne sa maison. Encore une qu'il informerait dès son retour dans son temps…Il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait devoir être dans la même maison que Potter. C'était un fardeau et il mit le Choixpeau sur sa propre tête. Il sentait que ça allait être rapide. Il n'avait jamais eu une âme de Ravenclaw, Poufsouffle* n'était décidément pas pour lui. Loyaux…A quoi ça vous servait d'être loyal ? Quant à Griffindor…N'en parlons pas…Lui avec James Potter, Black et le Loup-garou ? Jamais ! Il se plaça confiant sous le vieux Choixpeau lorsque celui-ci commença.

_. Snape. Vous êtes déjà réparti à Slytherin. Décidemment le hasard fait bien les choses…J'ai toujours eu envie par la suite de faire quelque chose…_

Si tu oses me placer sous Ravenclaw… Je te promets que je te brûle avec un Feudeymon et te jette au fond du lac noir!

_Pas la peine…Toujours un tempérament explosif… ça confirme mes soupçons._

Allons donc. Il allait aller dans sa maison. Slytherin.

_Hun hun. Je ne crois pas…_

Pardon ?! Commença Snape, furieux.

« Griffindor ! » hurla le Choixpeau, ravi de son choix.

Snape désormais Siwan, lança un regard noir aux Choixpeau et se dirigea lentement, très lentement vers la table des Griffindor. Désormais la salle retentissait d'un tonnerre d'applaudissement tandis que la rage le gagnait petit à petit. Comble de tout, il ne restait qu'une seule place libre. A côté de Potter ! Potter ! Il s'y avachit contre son gré et évita le regard des autres qui semblaient se dire que le Choixpeau avait dû se tromper. Pendant ce temps, le Choixpeau répartissait Draco.

Une main se tendit vers lui et il leva les yeux vers son propriétaire. Black. Evidemment.

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Sirius Black! C'est génial avec toi on est deux à être des Griffindor chez les Black ! se présenta l'Animagus chien.

\- Tu seras accepté ici ! Pas comme chez ces vulgaires serpents…ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Potter.

Siwan écarta sa main, d'un air dédaigneux et lança un regard méprisant à Potter. Toujours le même, celui-là…

\- Tu as raison de l'ignorer. Des fois, il peut être vraiment ennuyant avec ses commentaires sur les Slytherin, intervint une voix féminine, j'ai un ami là-bas, ils sont vraiment sympathiques quand on les connait bien.

Siwan leva les yeux, lentement. Il cligna des paupières. Une fois. Deux. Trois.

\- Moi c'est Lily. Et toi ? Rajouta la voix.

Il mit un temps pour comprendre et répondit précipitamment.

\- S..Siwan. Ravi de te connaître.

Il laissa ses yeux regarder Lily Evans. Elle était pareille que dans ses souvenirs…Toujours aussi amicale, ses cheveux roux formant une rivière de feu autour de son visage. Il se reprit. Elle avait 17 ans. Lui 35. Ce n'était pas possible. Il s'écarta d'elle et reporta son attention sur Draco et le Choixpeau lorsque celui-ci déclara d'un ton fier.

« Poufsouffle ! »

* * *

Avis/Reproches/Conseils/Autres ? :D

N'hésitez pas à reviewer :P

Alors?


	4. Chapter 4

Je sais c'est court, et nul en plus, mais je voulais remercier toutes ces personnes qui n'ont jamais cessé de m'envoyer des reviews alors que le dernier chapitre date de mars. Alors, vraiment, Merci à tous !

Bonne lecture !

Ps : Désolée pour l'attente aussi... Héhéhéhéhé...

* * *

\- Poufsouffle !

Un ange passa.

Voire deux.

L'information se mit à monter au cerveau de l'intéressé, et il ouvrit a bouche en grand, complètement outré. En fait, il ne savait pas quel sentiment gagnait sur les autres, tant ses pensées étaient mitigées. Un seul mot, cependant, trônait dans son esprit.

NON !

Draco se releva en hâte du siège, balançant presque le choixpeau par terre, et se dirigea vers sa table avec une hargne non dissimulée. C'était quoi ce gag ? Il avait toujours été fièrement le détenteur du titre " Prince des Serpentard " et voici qu'il se retrouvait avec la maison poubelle ?! Il devait rêver. Assurément, il devait rêver. Parce qu'après tout, il n'y avait que dans un cauchemars qu'il se retrouverait chez eux non ? Il balaya une mèche brune de devant ses yeux et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, ne faisant pas attention aux applaudissements et aux paroles de ses camarades de classe. Il sortit cependant de sa léthargie, lorsqu'un visage bien familier vint se placer sous ses yeux. Réprimant un hoquet d'horreur, il sursauta et blanchît démesurément. B..B..Bellatrix ? Que faisait-elle à Poufsouffle ?

Devant ses yeux écarquillés sous l'effroi - Après tout, il se souvenait parfaitement des horreurs dont il avait été témoin et dont sa tante avait été coupable - celle-ci avança une main pour le saluer.

\- Salut ! Je suis en septième année, c'est plutôt bizarre d'avoir des nouveaux en cinquième !

Remarquant son trouble, elle se mit à rire doucement, d'un rire calme et apaisant, et non le même que celui qu'il avait dans ses souvenirs. Celui diabolique, et empreint de folie qui caractérisait la Lestrange.

\- Eh bien, je te fais peur ? Tu es quelqu'un de timide c'est ça ?

Reprenant ses esprits, Draco se fustigea mentalement, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas censé la connaître. Cependant, ses yeux assimilèrent de légers détails, comme ses cheveux d'une couleur brune plus douce, ou l'éclat malicieux de ses yeux. Il n'était plus très sûr à présent. Qui était-elle ?

\- Draco Black, se présenta-t-il en serrant la main tendue. Et toi ?

Elle repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille, avant de sourire avec amusement.

\- Andromeda, Black également. Tu es un lointain cousin de la famille ?

Andromeda ? Andromeda, la tante bannie ? La reniée ? Celle dont toutes les images avaient été calcinées ? Il comprenait la ressemblance avec Bellatrix, quoi de plus normal entre soeurs. Cependant, le fait de savoir qu'une Black avait échouée à Poufsouffle l'étonnait à un point indéfinissable. Poufsouffle ! Il grimaça en réalisant qu'il devrait portait les couleurs - affreuses - de cette maison. Il était Serpentard dans l'âme, et jamais il ne serait un de ces blaireaux.

Il acquiesça pour répondre à la question de sa tante, - cousine dans ce monde-ci - et reporta son attention sur le discours de Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou... Il ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait trafiqué la cérémonie du choixpeau. Lui et ses lubies...

* * *

Harry était littéralement en train de s'étouffer.

Son rire résonnait dans toute la salle, surplombant presque les applaudissements et le vacarme de la grande salle. Draco...

Draco chez les Blaireaux. Rien que l'idée en elle-même était impensable, le fait que ce petit prince égoïste soit relégué au rang de moins que rien... Voilà qui diminuerait un peu son égo.

Une claque dans le dos, le tira de ses pensées tandis qu'il se redressait pour savoir qui l'avait frappé.

Une tête blonde surgit devant ses yeux, l'air revêche et une expression hautaine sur le visage. Inutile de demander son nom... Les Malfoys étaient facilement reconnaissables. Harry se calma peu à peu, des larmes de joie perlant au coin de ses paupières et les pommettes empourprées.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te fait tant rire le bleu ? l'apostropha un des serpentard, sûrement en sixième année vu son âge.

\- Excusez-moi, lâcha-t-il, oubliant momentanément à quelle table il se trouvait. C'est... Draco à Poufsouffle...

Un sourire méprisant prit place sur le visage de Malfoy Sr, qui prit aussitôt la parole.

\- Dans ce cas-là... Nous pouvons comprendre ton hilarité. Un Poufsouffle... Quel déshonneur pour un Black. Surtout que la fille Black a déjà été envoyée là-bas, peut-être est-ce une tradition pour les ratés ?

Le fait que Lucius Malfoy parle en ces termes de son fils ne fit qu'ajouter un élément à son rire. Cependant, il ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage, si ce n'était le même rictus que son interlocuteur.

\- Il a toujours été comme ça, je pense même qu'il a failli être Cracmol. C'est une honte pour les Blacks, je soutiens ton avis, déclara pompeusement Harry en se moquant du blond.

Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé de sa vie... Il aurait voulu filmer pour immortaliser ce moment.

\- Aller à Poufsouffle n'est pas forcément une honte ! Andy s'en sort très bien ! les interrompit une fille blonde qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Le regard que lui lança Malfoy la figea sur place. Si ses yeux avaient pu tuer, elle serait morte sur le coup...

\- Tais-toi Narcissa ! Tu n'as pas à prendre part à la conversation. Ta seule place est d'obéir et de te taire.

Intérieurement, Harry était en train d'halluciner. Cette fille était bien Narcissa Malfoy née Black ? Et son futur mari lui parlait comme à un elfe de maison ? Mais où était-il tombé ?! Il ne se ferait jamais à la mentalité des Serpents... Cependant il ne pouvait pas la défendre. On lui avait dit de rester discret, et se faire remarquer dès la répartition ne lui serait pas favorable. Mais... Il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne rien dire.

\- Cette fille est ma cousine. Je te prie de lui parler avec un peu plus de respect, qui que tu sois, s'exclama Harry interloqué.

Le blond platine le fusilla du regard avant de se tourner. La loi était suprême chez les Sang-pur, on ne pouvait décemment pas insulter un des membres de la famille Black si un proche était à côté. Narcissa ne daigna même pas le remercier, et reprit aussitôt sa conversation avec son amie.

Harry respira un grand coup. Vraiment... Ou était-il tombé ?

* * *

\- Alors comme ça vous étudiiez où ? s'empressa de lui demander Lily.

L'attention de la table lui fut entièrement accordée, Potter ne semblant pas lui tenir rancoeur. Comme quoi... grimaça-t-il en son for intérieur, il suffisait d'être parmi les Gryffondors pour être accepté.

\- Une école privée d'Amérique. Ce n'était pas très connu, mais le niveau était bon.

Les yeux de la rouquine brillèrent de curiosité mais sa tentative de prendre la parole à nouveau fut coupée par son supposé cousin, Black.

\- Il paraît que t'es un Black toi aussi ? Un deuxième ici... C'est..Wow. Mais, dis-moi comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait jamais entendu parler de toi ?

Une forte envie de lui envoyer un maléfice ou de ne pas lui répondre prit place dans son esprit, mais il refoula cette pensée. Bien que détestant les " Maraudeurs ", il n'avait pas de raison de ne pas l'aimer dans ce monde. Et se faire remarquer dès le début, ne serait pas intelligent.

\- Nous venons d'une branche parrallèle à... Attends, Quoi ?!

L'exclamation du Choixpeau venant de monter dans son esprit. Son... Son filleul à Poufsouffle ? Mais... Mais...Il entendit le rire de Potter Jr, et croisa son regard. Celui-ci était littéralement effondré sur sa chaise, l'hilarité ayant le dessus sur lui. Il reporta son regard sur Draco, épouvanté, et le vit discuter avec un sosie de Bellatrix. Sûrement une autre de la famile Black.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? Eh, ça ne va pas ?

Les questions fusaient autour de la table des Rouges et Or, tandis qu'il s'évertuait à reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il expira profondément, avant se concentrer à nouveau sur Lily. Lily... Ce n'est qu'à présent qu'il réalisait à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Son rire, son visage, son attitude... Tout en elle faisait en sorte qu'on l'admirait. Sa main se posa sur son épaule et il manqua de tressaillir. Elle était vivante...

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il afficha un léger sourire. Sourire qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années... Des décennies même... Et ici, il ferait en sorte que son double ne répète pas son erreur.

Oui. Vraiment, tout allait pour le mieux.

* * *

Voilààà, je sais ce chapitre sert un peu à rien mais c'est pour montrer leur réaction face à la répartition de Draco x) Non, ce n'est pas une blague x'D Mais pas d'inquiétude, il ne deviendra pas un agneau niais et doux ;D


End file.
